SOS Gundam en détresse
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: prenez les gboys, un esprit tordu, et l'actualité de l'époque je ne dis rien pour laisser une chtite surprise, mélangez et vous obtenez ça! Ce OS date un peu.il est très OOC et UA.Une suite viendra si vous me la demandez


Base : Gundam Wing et Kinder Surprise avec un soupçon de Minipouss 

_Genre : dans le genre délirium et Out Of Contrôle…sinon, total OOC(y compris de moi !)_

_Disclaimers : Duo (Encore !) : On n'est pas à elle et tant mieux :-p_

_**SOS, Gundam en détresse !**_

_**(ou Toy Story after Colonisation…)**_

Shini Jr termina sa phrase, alla à la ligne et tapa « Owari » en bas de la page. Le cœur à la fois gros et soulagé, elle se relut rapidement et ferma le fichier pour en rouvrir un autre. 

« Pff… Peux pas l'croire… J'ai _enfin _finit ''Mon passé, Notre présent, Leur avenir''… Snif… Peux pas le croire… T'y crois toi Quatouninet ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit Sandrock en plastique se trouvant à côté de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Bah nan, t'y crois pas non plus ! Je le vois bien… »

Elle sourit à l'objet avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Faut vraiment avoir une case en moins pour parler à un robot en plastoc ! Mais bon, paraît qu'il m'en manque plus d'une alors… J'm'en fais pas ! Car _dans la vie faut pas s'en faire, moi je ne m'en fais pas, ces petites misères ne sont que passagères, moi je ne m'en fais pas !_ »

Elle ouvrit le fichier contenant une fic en finissant sa chanson. Elle regarda brièvement l'heure. 3h du matin… C'est sa mère qu'allait faire la tronche en voyant la facture d'électricité du mois !

Reprenant son sérieux (si cela est possible), elle lança le CD d'un certain groupe et relut la fic qu'elle avait écrite quelques semaines auparavant. Sa première songfic. Mettant la chanson correspondante en boucle, elle redécouvrit ce qu'elle avait écrit et imaginé pour l'occasion et versa deux/trois larmes à la fin alors que la chanteuse donnait toute la force de sa voix.

Elle quitta ensuite le fichier en essuyant ses yeux embués et décida de s'atteler à la dure tâche de continuer la deuxième longue fic de sa toute jeune « carrière ». Après une heure de travail intensif du genre « et là qu'est-ce que je mets ? » ou « qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire maintenant nos 5 cobayes… », elle vérifia l'orthographe, non sans un sourire à chaque gag, et se décida à tout arrêter pour aller se coucher, le marchand de sable sonnant comme un dingue à la porte de sa chambre depuis belle lurette !

Baillant comme une malade, elle enfila rapidement son pyjama, embrassa ses 5 petits Gundams en plastique1 disposés de manière à croire à un combat proche dont le champ de bataille n'était autre que son bureau et se plongea dans l'univers impitoyable de sa couette.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son arrêt momentané de travail enlevait un sacré poids à certains…

« Ça y est ? Elle est couchée ?

-Oui Duo, elle est couchée ! répondit Heero dont le Wing Zéro se trouvait fixé avec de la patte à fixe au-dessus de l'écran. Tu ne l'entends pas ronfler ? 2

-Je sais pas, on dirait au moins dix locomotives qui roulent en même temps alors tu sais… j'fais pas la différence !

-Faut être complètement bouché pour ne pas entendre en tout cas !

-Tout à fait d'acc' Wuffy !

-Quatre ? appela Trowa.

-Ou… Oui…

-Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre…

-Elle... Enfin, mon empathie...

-De quoi ? Tout le monde sait que… commença Duo.

-Nan, elle… Oh putain de oh putain !

-Quatre !

-Désolé Duo mais : oh putain de oh putain !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle… Elle nous fait faire des trucs… mais elle les écrit pas… Elle préfère les garder pour elle…

-Quel genre de trucs ? fit Duo dont le Deathscythe bougea légèrement afin de mieux voir Quatre.

-Je… Nan, je peux pas… Ah ! Non, décidément je peux pas !

-Mais parle bon sang !

-Des trucs avec Treize… Raaaaaah ! Et dire qu'au départ c'était moi son chouchou !

-Tu l'es toujours si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle a dit !

-Dans ce cas c'est piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! Rah, que ça me sorte de la tête et viiiiite ! »

Quatre secoua la tête dans son Gundam.

« Les gars, ça peut plus durer.

-Tout à fait d'accord Quatouninet mais comment veux-tu te sortir de là ?

-Chut, plus bas, fit Heero dans son intercom. On n'entend plus de ronflements. »

Tous se turent et tournèrent leur caméra vers le lit en face du bureau. Rien a signalé...

« Fausse alerte Heero. Le monstre dort toujours !

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Duo, tu sais qu'elle a un don pour nous faire faire de ces trucs…

-Comme le coup des anges ? Peuh, c'était rien ça !

-Non Duo, je parle de ce qu'elle garde pour elle, précisa le blond tout bas. C'est… C'est horrible…

-Bah, elle au moins elle ne les écrit pas, contrairement à d'autres…

-Tu penses à... ?

-Yeap Wu ! Exactement !

-C'est clair que quand on les regarde, c'est le jour et la nuit ces deux-là !

-Yeap Heero, répéta le natté. L'une fait des trucs hyper sérieux tandis que l'autre ne fera jamais une deathfic !

-Tu te rappelles decelle où je crois que tu es amoureux deQuatre et que je...?

-Et comment Hee-chan ! Et comment…

-Junior ne l'a lu qu'une fois, c'est bizarre…

-C'est parce que ça la trouble trop, expliqua l'empathe. Elle ne supporte pas les trucs trop sérieux ou trop tristes.

-Là-dessus je la comprends, dit Duo en hochant la tête. Je suis pareil alors bon… »

Un craquement les fit soudain sursauter. Heero tourna son Gundam dans la direction de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et prévint les autres :

« Alerte ! Le lot de figurines kinder® ''Seigneur des Anneaux'' attaque ! »

Il n'ajouta rien, son gundam ayant été touché par une petite flèche en plastique.

¶¶¶

Shini Jr se réveilla à l'alerte donnée par son réveil. Elle l'éteignit rapidement, la tête encore embrouillée par sa nuit interrompue par le squattage de ses chats et du barouf qu'avait fait le Wing Zéro en se croûtant de l'écran en pleine nuit !

Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne tienne jamais celui-là ? Où qu'il soit, aussi bien scotché soit-il, il dégringole ! pensa-t-elle en se préparant rapidement pour ne pas rater son bus. Bon, j'm'en occuperai plus tard…

« A ce soir les veinards ! lança-t-elle à ses gundams. A plus Porkypig ! Je te les confie ! » fit-elle à l'intention d'un petit cochon en peluche posé sur sa tirelire qui n'était autre qu'une belle vache en peluche. 3

Eteignant rapidement la lumière et vérifiant de tête qu'elle n'ait rien oubliée, elle quitta sa chambre puis la maison et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. 4

¶¶¶

_« Dégâts maximums-Dégâts maximums… »_

« Et shit ! Cette _schrogneugneu_ de_gneugneu_ d'elfe m'a encore dégommé ma caméra !

-Duo, reste poli !

-Sorry Wu mais quand je pense que… que c'est un machin avec des oreilles pointues qui me défie de cette manière ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Moi, le Dieu de la mort ! _LE_ Shinigami !

-Zen Duo, dit Quatre au risque de répéter ce que venait de dire Wufei. Zen, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver…

-Il nous a quand même tous plus ou moins dégommé ! Et bien en plus !

-J'approuve, firent Trowa et Heero d'une seule voix.

-D'accord, d'accord, concéda le blond. Moi aussi j'ai pas mal de dégâts mais… Putain ! 5

-Quoi encore ? s'écria Duo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il m'a _nianiadé_ 6 la connexion entre les broyeurs ! Il va me le payer… Grrr… Omae o korosu Legolas machin-truc-que-ton-nom-veut-dire-verte-feuille-à-ce-qui-paraît… Autant te dire que ça va sentir le cramé d'ici peu…

-Euh… Pitit Quatre ? interrogea le natté en observant le comportement plus qu'étrange de son ami.

-Nan, c'est pas pitit Quatre… C'est Zahikel le maléfique… Niark niark niark…

-Euh… Quatouninet ? »

Quatre ne broncha pas, l'air toujours aussi mauvais.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive… marmonna l'Américain, inquiet.

-Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas le fait qu'on touche à son Gundam, essaya une voix familière.

-Porkypig ! Content de te voir mon vieux ! s'exclama Duo dont le Gundam fit un signe de la main.

-Moi aussi Polygamie ! »

>. °°°°

« Shini-gami, corrigea le natté. SHINI, Porky, pas POLY… Sinon ça veut pas dire la même chose…

-Sorry… Tu sais bien que la mémoire d'une peluche est limitée…

-T'es pardonné Kiky ! No worries ! »

Le cochon en peluche lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers le Wing Zéro.

« Pas trop de casse Hee-chan ?

-Bof… J'ai vu pire…

-C'est clair, commenta Duo.

-Je dirais même plus : Clair c'est !

-Trowa…

-Oui ?

-Arrête de lire Les Aventures de Tintin© quand t'arrives pas à dormir !

-Ah ? Bon… Tu m'passeras un Fluide Glacial© alors ?

-Euh… O… Ok… Trowa… hésita le natté en croisant le regard d'Heero sur son écran.

-Je vois mieux où ils sont passés maintenant… et surtout les rires qui viennent de ton gundam en pleine nuit !

-Hee-chan, tu les avais jetéééééééééééééééééééééééééés ! Et on ne jette _PAS_ une collection de Fluide Glacial© !

-Bon, passons, passons… demanda Wufei en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut qu'on établisse un plan pour ce soir…

-Moi je sais, fit Quatre, les yeux toujours aussi… brillants… Quand ils arrivent, on se met en triangle. Wufei, tu te mettras devant… niark, niark, niark… Comme ça tu pourras le carboniser avec ton lance-flammes… Nyaha ha ha ha ha ! » 7

Blasés, les autres se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« C'est moi ou son cas est vraiment désespéré ? interrogea l'Américain.

-Il est comme ça depuis que Jr a fait des new-types des réincarnations d'anges dans une de ses fics, remarqua Wufei.

-Ouais ben c'est le seul à avoir été atteint par cette histoire…

-Chut ! fit soudain Trowa. Vous… vous avez entendu ? »

La porte grinça encore et s'ouvrit doucement. Puis, plus rien… Enfin, presque rien…

¶¶¶

« Pfiou, j'l'ai eu !» pensa-t-elle fièrement.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et le bus redémarra. Posant sa tête contre le carreau, elle somnola un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux de surprise.

«_Falafeunshctrüdel_ ! fit-elle intérieurement. J'ai pas fermé la porte de ma chambre correctement… J'espère que Gradubide et Persépoils vont passer la journée dehors. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de mes Gundams…»

¶¶¶

« Dégage de là toi ! Dégage j'ai dit ! Sale chat !

-Du calme Heero, conseilla Duo. C'est Persépoils ! Il ne te fera rien si tu l'énerves pas… Chalut toi ! »

Le chat noir et blanc tourna sa grande tête vers le Deathscythe avec étonnement avant de revenir à son premier amour : le sabre laser du Wing Zéro ! Il s'y gratta fortement le menton, faisant dangereusement tanguer le Gundam en plastique.

« Help ! Sivouplait, heeeeeeelp ! fit Heero en tentant désespérément de tenir debout.

-Help, I need somebody's help… compléta Duo, fortement inspiré par les délires de la fiqueuse chez qui il habitait.

-Duo, Omae o korosu si tu m'aides pas !

-Oukay Hee-chan, t'énerves pas…

-Rah, oui, avec le lance-flammes… De belles brochettes bien grillées d'elfe… Miam… continua Quatre dans son petit monde en se léchant les babines.

-Ne pas chercher à comprendre… Surtout, ne pas chercher à comprendre », fit Duo en secouant la tête.

Le natté prit les commandes de son Gundam et regarda Wufei du coin de l'œil sur son écran.

« Prêt Féfei ?

-Prêt Polygamie ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Les gars, répéta Heero désespérément, j'ai pas le temps avec çaaaaaaah ! »

Les deux autres se reprirent vivement à la vue du Wing Zéro en (plus que très) mauvaise posture. Le Shenlong sortit son lance-flammes et le pointa vers un point imaginaire à trois centimètres du museau de la bête avant de tirer. Le chat réagit aussitôt et se hérissa, faisant face au gundam et crachant au nez de Wufei.

« Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'vois plus rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

-Trowa ! Balance-lui une rafale dans les fesses ! » pressa Heero en reprenant finalement son équilibre.

Le Français obéit et tira dans le postérieur du minet. Furieux et apeuré, celui-ci se retourna et leva sa patte avant gauche. Le Heavyarms ne put éviter l'énorme masse qui s'abattit violemment sur lui, l'éjectant purement et simplement du champ de bataille.

Le Gundam tomba à la renverse et glissa sur toute la largeur du bureau. Les autres entendirent un cri avant de voir le Heavyarms disparaître.

« Trooooooooooooooooooooowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » crièrent-ils tous en même temps, effrayant encore plus le pauvre petit Persépoils qui s'enfuit en une traînée de poils noir et blanc.

Un autre cri leur répondit.

« Trowa ? appela Wufei.

-Petit problème les gars...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Heero.

-Persépoils est pas venu tout seul… »

Gradubide s'approcha de lui l'air curieux.

« Uh oh… » entendit Quatre dans son intercom.

Semblant enfin réaliser ce qui arrivait à son ''mamourichou'', il secoua vivement la tête et se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au bord du bureau avant de sauter. On entendit alors les cris du chat gris qui se sauva aussi vite que sa bedaine le lui permettait, échappant ainsi aux foudres de Pitit Quatre le Grand.

« On ne touche pas… à mon Trowa… » déclara-t-il d'un air mauvais mais différent d'il y a 5 minutes.

Trowa tenta de se calmer rapidement, son cœur battant (beaucoup beaucoup beauuuuuuuuucooooouuuuup) plus vite qu'à la normale, même pendant ses activités nocturnes avec son Quatouninet d'amour ! 8 Celui-ci le regarda dans son écran et se sentit soudain tout bête.

« Dis Trowa…

-Hmm.

-Comment on remonte maintenant ? »

Le Français sembla réfléchir intensément pendant un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« 'sais pas. »

Il se passa encore un instant avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche, le regard soudain étrange :

« Dis Quatre, y a plus de place dans ton cockpit ou dans le mien ? »

Euh… Hum hum…Pendant ce temps… plus haut… 9 

« C'est moi ou on va devoir se passer des deux autres pour le reste de cette histoire ?

-On verra bien Duo, on verra bien…

-J'aime pas quand t'as cette lueur perverse dans le regard Hee-chan.

-Oh non, maugréa Wufei. Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! »

Ignorant leur ami, les deux autres se mirent en conversation privée. Porkypig s'approcha du Shenlong, l'air penaud.

« Dis, ça te dirait..., commença-t-il.

-QUOI ! HORS DE QUESTIONPORKY, TU M'ENTENDS ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AI UN RAPPORT,MEME A MOITIE PLUS QU'AMICAL AVEC TOI ET…

-Calme-toi Féfei… coupa-t-il doucement. J'voulais juste te proposer une partie de jeu de l'oie, moi !

-Sorry Porky, mais avec tous ces pervers, mieux vaut éclaircir les choses dès le départ !

-Bon, tu prends laquelle alors ?

-Ben, comme d'hab', la verte.

-Ouki d'acc', ça marche ! Tu joues aussi Lily ?

-Meuh oui, répondit la tirelire en peluche. Je prends la jaune.

-Alors je prends la bleue ! »déclara le petit cochon en peluche en installant le plateau de jeu tandis que des petits cris étranges émanaient des autres Gundams.

¶¶¶

« 'Suis reeeeeeeeentréééééééééée ! » annonça une voix alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait.

Une autre voix, que salua vivement la première, lui répondit de l'étage. Au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule à la maison ! Junior rangea rapidement son manteau et ses chaussures avant de monter les escaliers et de rejoindre sa chambre « na moi » au pas de course.

Là, elle alluma son ordinateur, attendit paaaaaaaatiemment que toutes les icônes soient en place et ouvrit le fichier où se trouvaient toutes les fics jusqu'à présent recensées d'une certaine fiqueuse…

Un quart d'heure après… 

« C'est pas vrai, elle a pas osé quand même ! »

Junior fit descendre le curseur un peu plus bas.

« Si, elle a osé ! »

Riant à moitié, elle finit de lire le nouveau chapitre avant d'envoyer un message à _Tu-sais-qui_ pour lui dire une fois de plus : « 'veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! ».

Pianotant encore un instant sur son clavier afin de continuer un nouveau one shot (qu'elle n'arrivait désespérément pas à finir !), elle finit par abandonner provisoirement et se tourna vers ses pitits gundams.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider siouplait ? Snif, j'ai plus d'inspi… La fac me pompe toute mon énergie ! »

Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau et son menton tomba sur ses mains ainsi surélevées.

« Si seulement ils m'aidaient au lieu de faire je-ne-sais-quoi pendant mon absence… Pff… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont jamais à leur place quand je reviens de cours ? Va savoir... »

Elle soupira encore un instant avant de revenir à son écran. Elle se remit à écrire, peu persuadée, mais s'arrêta soudain, les sourcils étrangement froncés, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle avait comme un sentiment bizarre…

¶¶¶

« Tu… Tu crois qu'elle m'a entendue ? demanda Duo en baissant soudain la voix.

-Faudrait qu'elle soit sourde comme un pot pour ne pas t'avoir entendu ! réprimanda Heero. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rigoler comme ça ?

-Un gag dans ma lecture, informa le natté. Trowa m'a prêté ses Tintin© !

-Chuuut, fit Wufei, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle… »

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, un étrange visage apparaissant à son écran.

« Ne cries pas Wufei. Surtout… ne cries pas… », murmura Quatre.

La tête de la fiqueuse s'approcha encore un peu plus du Shenlong, le Chinois ayant l'impression d'être une souris faisant face à Persépoils. Elle fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils en approchant sa main du Gundam. Wufei retint sa respiration, les mains crispées sur les commandes du Nataku, prêt à attaquer, les battements de son cœur se faisant de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que la main s'approchait…

Plus que deux centimètres… Un et demie… Un… 

Un demi-centimètre…

BIP BIP, BIP BIP ! 10 

« Tiens ! Un ami ! »

Junior se remit en position initiale 11et lut le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer :

« _N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat favori d' _A la recherche de la Chose Criarde©_ jeudi soir ! Leur avenir de chanteur international ne dépend que de vous !_

« Mais bien sûr ! Je savais pas qu'y avait marqué ''pigeon'' sur mon front… Bon, j'dis ça mais bon… »

Elle soupira profondément.

¶¶¶

_ROOOOOOOOOOONFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU… ROOOOOOOOOON…_

« Est-ce que ça lui arrive de passer une nuit sans ronfler !

-Nan Féfei, 'crois pas.

-Merci de me rassurer Maxwell.

-T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Nan pourquoi ?

-Bah, tu m'appelles jamais Maxwell d'habitude et… dit Duo avec une moue prononcée. Et j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour quelque chooooooose !

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! intervînt Quatre. Vous voulez qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air penaud.

« Vous oubliez peut-être que ce… enfin l'aut'-pédale-avec-ses-oreilles-pointues-et-ses-cheveux-blonds 12, en bref Legoland, risque fort de rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre !

-Calme Quatouninet, fit Duo, on n'a pas envie que Zakitruc revienne, nous !

-Vrai ?

-Vrai !

-Hou ze t'aime Duduche !

-Nan Trowa, pas tapé stôplait !

-Qui te dit que je veux te taper ? Quatre fait ce qu'il veut de ses fesses…

-Agru ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Trowa !

-… Du moment que je suis de la partie…

-Trowa hentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï ! » s'exclama Duo en se tenant les côtes.

Son fou rire fut rapidement imité par les autres. Ou du moins par les autres pilotes car non loin de là…

« Préparez-vous… La bataille va bientôt commencer… »

¶¶¶

« Nondidjiû ! C'est quoi ce bordel encore ! 'Peux jamais dormir tranquille ici ! »

Effrayé, Gradubide la fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de se remettre à miauler comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 5 jours.

« Toi ! Y en a marre à la fin ! »

Sur ce, elle balança un chaussonen direction de la bête qui s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse, la queue en l'air. Elle alla ensuite refermer correctement la porte avant de retourner sous sa couette.

Mais bizarrement, son sommeil fut beaucoup moins calme qu'avant…

¶¶¶

« Au-dessus de toi Quaaaaaaatre ! » cria Duo.

Aussitôt, Trowa réagit et envoya valdinguer d'une rafale l'elfe en plastique qui atterrit mal dans un coin.

« On ne touche pas… à mon Quatouninet ! déclara-t-il en respirant comme un bœuf.

-Bizarre comme j'ai déjà entendu ça…

-Pas le temps de penser Duduche, dit Heero en se battant avec une figurine plus grande que les autres. Tu t'appelles comment toi au fait ? lui demanda-t-il justement.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et héritier d'Isildur !

-C'est quoi ces noms ? fit Duo en se battant contre deux Hobbits l'un sur l'autre. Tiens, si Hilde était là, elle vous collerait une de ces trempes les petiots !

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les petiots ! répondirent-ils violemment.

-Nan, pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de me le dire ? demanda le natté d'un air sarcastique en évitant un coup bas placé.

-Nous sommes Merry et Pippin ! déclarèrent-ils fièrement. Et vous nous avez piqué nos places !

-Mais vos places de quoi ? demanda Trowa à son tour en se baissant, évitant ainsi un coup de bâton en plastique sur la tête.

-Nos places ! » répondit vivement le vieillard en plastique qui lui faisait face.

Puis il leva les bras et prononça d'une voix forte :

« _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul !_ »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux alors que rien ne se passait.

« Euh… Normalement ça marche… » dit le magicien en baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

Et immanquablement…

« Wouhahahahahahahahahaha ! s'esclaffa Duo, immédiatement suivit par ses deux impitoyables adversaires. La blague qui tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue ! Ouhahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Voyous ! On ne se moque pas de Gandalf le Gris !

-Sorry Gandyhihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihiiiiiii ! firent Merry, Pippin et Duo à l'unisson.

-Au lieu de rire, venez plutôt m'aideeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! s'écria Wufei aux prises avec un bonhomme de petite taille vêtu d'une armure.

-Rrrrrrrah ! Tu n'est même pas capable de te défendrre tout seul ! Là est bien la prreuve que tu es indigne de l'honneurr que tu as !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? demanda Trowa que le magicien avait délibérément laissé tomber, coursant maintenant comme un fou les deux Hobbits et le Deathscythe.

-De l'honneur qu'elle vous fait ! déclara l'adversaire du Shenlong en désarmant celui-ci de son arme thermique d'un puissant coup de hache 13.

-Késakooooooooooooo ? » fit Duo en pleine course.

L'homme à la hache s'arrêta un instant, siffla puissamment entre deux de ses doigts et le combat stoppa. L'adversaire d'Heero alla alors chercher son ami elfe (qui, nous le rappelons, s'était planté dans on-ne-sait-quoi 14 avec son arc et son carquois) et tous approchèrent plus ou moins rapidement du Shenlong et de son interlocuteur.

Arrêtés en pleine course, les trois fuyards se croûtèrent royalement sous les yeux amusés et le gros fou rire de Gandalf, puis rejoignirent à leur tour le petit groupe autour du Nataku.

« Tout d'abord, je suis Gimli fils de Gloïn, commença l'homme à l'armure désormais assis en tailleur. Et voici Aragorn, Gandalf le Gris, Merry, Pippin et enfin Legolas, dit-il en les désignant. Et nous étions avant les grandes stars de ce lieu !

-''stars'' ? firent les 5 pilotes en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-Shinigami Junior était fan de nous, expliqua Legolas. Et plus spécialement de moi… »

Il sortit un mouchoir doré pour s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher avant de continuer.

« Et depuis peu, c'est à dire votre arrivée… elle… elle nous ignore… »

Aragorn étreint fraternellement l'épaule de l'Elfe (qui pleurait maintenant comme une madeleine !) avant de continuer leur récit.

« Nous étions à votre place avant qu'elle ne se passionne pour vous. Depuis votre arrivée… nous prenons la poussière sur cette étagère… dit-il en pointant l'étagère au-dessus d'eux du doigt.

-Et nous nous demandons pourquoi elle vous préfère à nous, finit Gimli apparemment très pensif.

-Alors là ! s'exclama Duo. Si on m'avait dit hier qu'on apprendrait aujourd'hui que l'origine de la guerre est due à un favoritisme !

-C'est pas très français ce que tu viens de dire tu sais ?

-M'en moque Pip', fit-il en lui tirant la langue, c'est pas à moi que les lecteurs feront la remarque !

-J't'aime bien Dudule !

-Me too Pip' ! Me too…

-Pas touche à mon homme toi!

-Calme Hee-chan, rassura le natté, tu sais très bien que je n'ai de nœunœil que pour toi…

-La paix bande de pervers ! s'écria Wufei. 'Veux la suite de l'histoire ! Pas le récit de vos ébats sexuels !

-(bas à Duo) Il est très colérique n'est-ce pas ? demanda Merry au pilote 02.

-(bas à Merry) Wufei en colère, mieux vaut se taire et laisser faire… »

Les deux Hobbits éclatèrent soudain de rire puis s'arrêtèrent aussi sec, menacés par le bâton (soi-disant 15) magique de Gandalf. Celui-ci leur fit signe de se taire et Legolas reprit en hochant la tête de droite à gauche 16:

« Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

-Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarce-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Duo ! réprimandèrent Heero et Wufei.

-Ben quoi… J'essayais juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère !

-Ben arrête un peu, ok ?

-Ouki Féfei… Ouki… Pour ce que j'en disais…

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! fit soudain Quatre. Je… Je sens quelque chose… Comme… De l'excitation…

-Pas moi ! déclara solennellement le natté en levant les mains. Trowa ?

-Non plus !

-Heero ? T'es excité mamour ? Promis, j'te fais un truc spécial-que-pour-toi dès qu'on a finit de discuter !

-Hum hum… répondit le dit Heero-mamour-rouge-tomate. C'est pas moi mais… 'veux bien quand même…

-'scusez les gars mais on n'a pas besoin de détails, précisa Quatre, mais juste de savoir ce qui se passe. Avant, je croyais que c'était l'aut' machin avec ses oreilles… Euh, pardon… Legolas !… Mais là…

-Pourquoi croyais-tu que c'était moi avant ?

-L'excitation du combat.

-Aaaaaah… Bah c'était bien moi alors ! »

. No comment…

« Oui mais ici… fit Aragorn en se postant sur la souris de l'ordinateur afin d'être surélevé, la main en visière 17.

-Anne ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ? fit Duo, décidément très inspiré par l'esprit tordu de Junior.

-Je ne vois que la lune qui brilloit et Junior qui nous fixoit…

-Rien de particulier quoi ! » commenta Duo en haussant les épaules.

Puis, soudain, comme réalisant ce que venait de dire leur éclaireur, ils se regardèrent tous et :

« Et Junior qui nous fixoit !

-Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïïïïïïïïïïïïïï ! s'écria la fiqueuse en sortant de dessous sa couette tel un diable de sa boîte.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Bande de nouilles ! Vous voulez réveiller tout le monde ou quoi ?

-Mais… Mais… fit Duo, incrédule.

-Quoi « mais… mais… » ?

-Mais… Mais… »

Junior posa ses mains sur le bord du bureau et posa son menton dessus. S'efforçant de parler le plus bas possible, elle continua :

« Je savais bien que j'étais pas la seule à vivre ici… Va falloir me payer un loyer les gars ! »

o.O°°°

« Sans blague… C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

-Tu t'lances dans les grands mots maintenant ?

-:ppp Ni-chan !

-:ppp Jr !

-Sérieux les gars… Je peux savoir le pourquoi du comment du fait que mes petits Gundams en plastique et mes p'tites figurines du Seigneur des Anneaux bougent, parlent et pensent ? »

Tous se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Bah… C'est toi qui écris… Pas nous… »

-.-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Mais encore ?

-Bah… Peut-être que le plastique avec lequel nous sommes faits vient d'une autre planète ?

-Duooo…

-Pour ce que j'en disais… »

Le natté hocha les épaules dans son cockpit et se décida intérieurement à ne plus faire de remarques 18.

« Vraiment, les gars ? »

Tous hochèrent le tête en signe de négation.

« Pfff… Et maintenant…

-Comment ça ''et maintenant'' ? demanda Quatre, inquiet.

-Ben maintenant… Il va falloir que je m'occupe plus sérieusement de vous… Vous êtes des phénomènes les gars, déclara-t-elle soudain enthousiaste. On va vite devenir riche, on va aller voir le monde, on…

-Stop ! coupa Wufei. Tu te sens bien?

-A vrai dire pas trop… J'ai la tête qui tourne et… »

Elle n'ajouta rien et s'endormi soudain.

« Ben il en a mis du temps ton somnifère Aragorn ! déclara Merry.

-Le plus important est qu'elle dorme non ? fit-il, mécontent de la remarque du Hobbit.

-Ben en tout cas elle dort… commenta Duo qui s'était résolu à ne pas tenir sa promesse intérieure.

-Mais… Elle ne ronfle plus ! » remarqua Heero, les boules quièsces à la main.

Tous se turent et écoutèrent… Rien… Le silence total…

« Se pourrait-il que tu nous l'ais tuée Aranmunch ?

-Ara-quoi ? firent les autres.

-Ben… Arakékchoz en tout cas… dit Duo en prenant un air bête. Pourquoi ? C'est pas Aratruc son nom ? »

Le petit groupe hocha la tête d'un air blasé et Legolas commença à sangloter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gimli.

-Je viens de… de réaliser ce que Duo a dit… dit-il en pleurant de plus en plus fort.

-On peut savoir ce qu't'as dit qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état ? » demanda froidement le nain, les yeux très noirs.

Le natté esquissa un superbe sourire puis baissa la tête.

« Pardon… Ze voulais pô…

-Tu voulais pas quoi ? redemanda Gimli, l'air toujours aussi persuasif

-Je voulais pas dire que Junior était p't-être mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorte ! » déclara-t-il en éclatant en sanglot à son tour.

Les G-Boys entendirent un petit grognement et tous se figèrent. Deux yeux apparurent alors à l'horizon et la fiqueuse se retrouva avec un petit Deathscythe et un Elfe en plastique accrochés au visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'ils ne bougeaient pas et les remit à leur place sur le bureau. Elle retourna ensuite dans son lit, regarda l'heure sur son réveil et soupira en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de sommeil.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? fit Duo, bouche bée. Mon Deathscythe a arrêté de répondre aux commandes à partir du moment où j'ai touché Junior…

-Pareil pour moi, dit Legolas en arrivant péniblement à bouger son bras gauche. J'étais comme… prisonnier… »

Puis il regarda plus soigneusement son bras et tira sur un petit fil qui dépassait. Mais celui-ci s'allongea à vue d'œil et semblait monter vers le plafond. Tous s'observèrent alors minutieusement et ils trouvèrent différents fils identiques aux points stratégiques de leurs membres… Les Gundams, quant à eux, découvrirent d'étranges données informatiques présentes dans leurs systèmes.

Ils se regardèrent tous puis, réalisant, se tournèrent vers l'étagère au-dessus d'eux. Ils écarquillèrent alors les yeux en voyant qui tiraient les ficelles…

« Mon… Monsieur Tolkien ? s'étonnèrent les figurines Kinder.

-Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino ? s'écrièrent les pilotes de Gundam.

-Personne ne me piquera mes persos ! déclara un petit vieillard pas plus haut qu'un tube de granules d'homéopathie.

-Les Gundams sont _notre_ invention ! » firent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

Les petits joujoux en plastique écarquillèrent encore les yeux tandis que les trois petits bonshommes ramenaient leurs fils précieux à eux.

« Sans ça et sans nous, vous ne pouvez plus bouger ! déclara Mini-Tolkien.

-Hey ! » s'indigna Duo en actionnant les commandes de son Gundam.

Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, comme paralysé.

« Mais… Mais… Mon Gundam ne bouge plus…

-Ils ne répondent qu'à leurs maîtres ! Hahahahahahahahhahahaha ! »fit joyeusement un des deux créateurs japonais.

Quatre réagit à son tour et poussa sa gueulante 19 :

« Nan mais et pis quoi encore ? Vous croyez peut-être qu'on va se laisser faire ?

-Du calme Môssieur Winner… Du calme… dit le deuxième Japonais.

-Nan… Moi y en a pas être calme… souffla-t-il rageusement. Et même pas calme du tout… »

¶¶¶

« Hum hum… Intéressant… murmura un homme dans un étrange fauteuil 20. Très intéressant… »

Il tritura un instant sa longue barbe d'un air pensif puis regarda de nouveau dans son petit téléviseur.

« Bon… La petite Junior dort comme il faut… Elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien… Bien… Maintenant, il va falloir faire revenir ici ces trois petits diablotins et leur montrer qui commande un peu ! »

Le vieillard se leva, se courbant sous la douleur de son dos (qu'il fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt) et marcha lentement vers l'ascenseur. Il regarda les boutons de l'appareil et appuya sur la flèche indiquant le bas. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que l'appareil arrive à destination et se mit en quête de remettre les esprits des trois zigotos en place…

**To be continued…**

_Taddam! Bon, dîtes-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez... ça m'aiderait beaucoup en fait. Au départ, c'était prévu pour être qu'un gros délire en one-shot mais là, j'ai peur que ça finisse en série ! Help siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! J'voulais tellement finir ce one-shot que j'suis _encore_ parti en vrille !_

Duo : Pas vrai ? On n'avait pas remarqué… Hein les gars ?

tous hochent la tête de gauche à droite

Jr : Mais bien sûr…

Duo : Sinon, je suppose que tu vas devoir faire une suite…

Jr : Bien vu !

Duo : Qui s'appellera…

Jr : SOS, Gundam en détresse : The Rise Of The Joujoux !

O.O

tous éclatent de rire

Jr : Ben quoi…

_Pt2r ! Bon, faut que j'm'attèle à la suite moi maintenant…_

_Vos avis me sont évidemment précieux… Ainsi que vos idées par la même occaz'… siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Help, I need somebody's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !_

_A bientôt,_

_Shini Jr _

* * *

1 Ça, c'est OOC de moi ! 

2 Ça, je précise, c'est tout à fait moi ! Si si, j'vous jure…

3 Je rappelle, OOC : Out Of Character… Je ne parle pas à mes peluches... ça m'arrive, d'accord, mais bon... il me manque une case, non ?

4 Qui a dit _« ça, c'est sûr, c'est pas OOC de toi ! »_ ?

5 Encore ! Quatre ! Moi qui le croyais civilisé et tout et tout…

Quatre : C'est toi qu'écris, pas moi…

Jr :pppppp

Quatre : C'est vilain ça :pppppp

Jr : ppppppp

Duo, _à part _: Euh… où suis-je ? Y a-t-il kékun qui soit normal ici ?

_Gros bide…_

6 détruit serait plus poli je crois…

Wufei : Parce qu'on est censé faire dans la dentelle ?

Jr : Pas toi mamour, tu le sais bien !

Duo : Je proteste, y a du favoritisme !

Wu : pppp J't'enmurche Maxwell ! Chacun son tour un peu !

7 Je rappelle que cette fic est un OOC…

Heero : Ah bon ? 'avais pas remarqué…

Jr : ppp Hee-chan !

Heero : Moi aussi je t'aime Junior, moi aussi…

Jr : Tout ça pour dire que… Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan, pas tapé les fans de Quatouninet ! Pas tapé pas tapé pas tapééééééééééé !

8 Et c'est vraiment pas peu dire ! Je sais… note inutile… lol

9 Précision : sur le bureau. Euh… enfin, pas au septième ciel quoi…

10 Nda : bruit caractéristique que fait mon portable quand je reçois un smeussmeuss (traduisez SMS)

11 c.-à-d. loin loin loin de Wuffy ! Je re-sais… re-note inutile… lol

12 Juste une chose : ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais je suis fan de Legolas ! Si si, 'vous jure ! J'adore les Elfes… Et pis Orlando Bloom…

_gros gros gros soupir…_

Trowa : Qui a dit un jour que les monstres étaient insensibles au charme d'autres monstres ?

Jr et Legolas : C'est nous que tu traites de monstres là ?

Trowa : …

13 La super arme de Féfei est soit thermique soit laser d'après certains… alors comme je sais pas vraiment… Bah j'ai mis au pif…

Duo : Et quel pif !

Jr : Il te plaît pas mon nez peut-être ?

Duo : Nan, c'est… pas ça Junior… pas du tout…

Jr : _gros soupir _Les mecs !

Wufei : Bien dit !

Duo : Hey, t'es de quel côté toi ?

Jr : Du mien !

Duo : Mais c'est totalement OOC ça !

Jr : A ton avis, cette fic est de quel genre…

Duo : J'ai l'air tout con moi… tout d'un coup…

14 Dieu seul sait vraiment tout ce qu'il y a sur mon bureau… Où est mon agenda d'ailleurs ?

15 N'oublions pas qu'ils sont tous en plastoc ! Et vive Toy Story ! lol !

16 Après s'être puissamment mouché évidemment…

Legolas : T'es sûre que t'es fan de moi ?

Jr : Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ? _(élan tragique) _Tu _doutes_ de mes sentiments à ton _égard_ ?

Legolas : … On ne dira rien…

Jr(regard de travers) : 'ttention à ce que tu dis toi…

Legolas : …

17 Ce qui est inutile puisque, je le rappelle, il fait nuit noire et qu'on est dans une chambre… Bon, d'accord, je ferme pas mes volets… Mais bon, il fait sombre quand même !

18 Impossible n'est pas Duo ! Euh… Mais quand même… j'crois que j'ai fait un peu fort là… Soyez indulgents svp XD

19 Warning, Warning : Zakitruc is back !

20 Encore un ? Mais j'arrête pas ! Bon, c'est qui celui-là à votre avis ?To be continued…


End file.
